pisarkifandomcom-20200213-history
Joanna Roszak
thumb|Joanna RoszakJoanna Roszak urodziła się 1 kwietnia 1981 roku w Poznaniu. Autorka tomów poetyckich Tintinnabuli ''(2006) , ''Lele ''(2009), ''Wewe (2011). ''Pracuje jako adiunkt w Instytucie Slawistyki Polskiej Akademii Nauk. W 2009 roku obroniła doktorat ''Synteza mowy Tymoteusza Karpowicza. ''Autorka książki ''Południk spotkania. Paul Celan w polskiej poezji powojennej ''(Wydawnictwo Poznańskie, 2009). Stypendystka tygodnika „Polityka” (2004), nominowana do Medalu Młodej Sztuki. Publikowała m.in. w „Liparze” (Serbia), „Pro Femina” (Serbia), „Przeglądzie Polskim” (USA), „Odrze”, „Toposie”, „Literaturze na Świecie”, „Res Publice Nowej”, „Nowych Książkach”. Brała udział m.in. w festiwalu ''Festival kratke price: Kikinda Short ''(Belgrad, Kikinga), Fantomy (Stowarzyszenie Artystyczne Fabs, 5-7 XI 2005, Warszawa), ''Kombinat art ''(Kisielice, 5 III 2008, Poznań), ''Pora poezji (Bookarest, 11 III 2009, Poznań). Tworzy kolekcję lodówkowych magnesów przywiezionych z miejsc, które odwiedziła. · Pilnie uczy się hebrajskiego (naim li meod lehakir otcha/otach). · Na Cytadeli puszcza latawce. · Hucznie świętuje Dzień Przytulania. Twórczość (tam jeszcze bywam tam jeszcze miewam przeczytajmy od końca i poznajmy imię punkt zero)1 '' '' Sytuacja rozmowy, która nawiązuje się w momencie spotkania, jest ściśle związana z jej twórczością. Liryką zwrotu do adresata zajmuje się w kontekście poezji i listów Paula Celana, piszącego o tajemnicy spotkania. Tak o swojej poezji mówiła w jednym z wywiadów: …''ponieważ upewniłam się, że wiersz zawsze się pisze dla jednej osoby (choć później służy wielu), to zawsze jest ktoś, dla kogo wiersz i tak będzie zbyt zrozumiały i dla tego kogoś (przeciw niemu) staram się go skomplikować. … Wiersz zaczyna się tam, gdzie wszystko jest już niemożliwe. Albo jeszcze niemożliwe'' (Joga wierszem, rozm. A. Bożejewicz, „Stan krytyczny” 2009, nr 1). Poezja zdaje się jej pozwalać na „gest wyzwoleńczy”. Wyraża się poprzez mówienie o „ty” i skierowane do „ty”. Aspiracje zrozumienia tej poezji w kontekście twórczości autora Meridianu nie skazują się a priori na niepowodzenie (w czyimś wierszu znajduję zapożyczoną od celana pustułkę). Porozumienie między „ja” a „ty”, będące celem samym w sobie każdej ze stron, wyznaczone jest roztropnością (gra świateł) w przeciwieństwie do celanowskiego „ja”, które zatraca się w nierozumieniu (bycie w ciemności). „Ja” liryczne wychodzi ku Innemu. Doświadcza się w nim, by móc wzrastać, zbliżając się do celu, nigdy go nie osiągając. Sens tkwi w niej poprzez to, że pozostanie tajemnicą. Poznanie utwierdza się w języku i opiera się o zaufanie. Wewe '' Wewe ''(2011) to misternie przygotowany tom, z dwoma pozostałymi układający się, jak mnie się zdaje, w miłosne triduum. Przekorne, wpisane w miejscu dedykacji, „nie dedykuj mi tomiku” utwierdza się w uczestnictwie, a także ''rozłączeniu, które nie jest synonimem ostatecznego rozstania. „Ty” wykreowane i „oswojone”: z przyzwyczajenia to samo miejsce (du), nabrało siły i spotkało się z życiem. Droga, jaką przemierza liryczne „ja” w długiej podróży, odnajduje się na nowo w Innym. Czeka na przyjście „ty” – możliwego; spodziewa się odwiedzin, wyczekuje niczym gościa. „Ja” skąpane w samotności występuje ostatni raz na solowym molu ''(''wewe) i odważnie udaje się w podróż spotkania: nie zamykaj oczu / gdy wjeżdżasz do tunelu/ oddychaj gdy robi się widno (wewe). Ukryte „ty” – ty jeszcze się tlisz (lantana) – powraca, mówi wspomnieniami, działa, kreśląc cytaty (onega) i zaprząta myśli tym razem inaczej. Ryzyko zatracenie się w Innym jest możliwe zawsze: wszędzie ty tobie cię ci / nie wiem jak objeść cię nami (słyszenia). Zmiana, jaką niesie spotkanie, nie jest jednak destrukcyjna. Pojawia się element spajający, efekt kompromisu, który zapisuje się w współistnieniu. mi migdały / jej jemioły / im imię … i kto by pomyślał że tak / małe poranne alleluja alle zusammen ''(lazaret) '' Epifanijne alleluja niesie miłość, która inicjuje kolejne możliwości spotkań. Mówi wszystkimi językami. Niesie nadzieję i siłę przetrwania ciągłych „rozłączeń”. Obecność drugiej osoby jest wyraźna, rozrasta się i przybiera postać w banalnym „byciu razem”, które wychodzi na przekór i staje murem jako „my”: jak cwałuje to ty to ty? / zwlekamy znikąd dotykamy tego co się tli (cedrem), idziemy (równiki). Język wewe usamodzielnił się wcześniej. Przypomina o swych odcieniach, przykrywa się naturą. Wypełnia puste miejsca samotnych nocy. Pyszni się zielenią, odkrywa przyległość nadmorskich miast, (wszech)obecność wód. Morze wycisza się i powraca, potrzeba dratwy tchu, aby znieść rozciągi dalsze / przyciągi bliższe (dratwa). ''Uczucie nabiera siły rozpędu, intensywności. „Ty” ani „ja” nie jest już samotne, przejawia się w mnogości i łączy się w pary, nawet w „wykolejone trojki”, w nieskończoność. Podjęte wyzwanie mówienia wspólnym głosem zaczyna przynosić owoce: ''słyszysz jak blisko żuławy życia / żniwa (serato). Dokonało się niemożliwe, ograbili mrowisko (boso) i z mrówką, jak z uczuciem, cieszą się swą obecnością. Autorka bawi się formą, która wyrasta z dziecięcego języka sen kosi łapki (równiki), przybiera formy kształtne (limbo), cudze'' anahnu be Merc lahszam awiw'', co znaczy z hebr. teraz jest marzec, mamy wiosnę, i jednocześnie własne. Utwierdza się w zapisanej grze świateł, a także wielości na zimy wessane sasanki / głogi goździki prymule (mnogie). Tytułowe Wewe w języku suahili oznacza wszelako „ty”. Du pobrzmiewa znajomo i kłania się pośrednio tym, którzy dzielili się miłością na odległość, jak Paul Celan i Ingeborg Bachmann – twórcom bliskim samej autorce (dla wydawnictwa a5 zredagowała tom ich korespondencji,'' Herzzeit – Czas serca''). Jednak du to nie to samo co ty (do), żyje własnym życiem. Autorka w następujący sposób tłumaczy okoliczności wierszy Wewe: Język <>, język adresatywny są dla mnie w tym tomie miejscem wyjścia i dojścia. „Ty” warunkuje wszelkie mówienie, wiersz się o ty opiera. Jest zatem osobą, przed którą wiersz się szeroko otwiera. Której wszystkie te linijki dedykuję; i zawdzięczam. (Wiersze, „Dwutygodnik” 2011, nr 61) Liryka miłosna znawczyni Bachmann chętnie wspiera się i koresponduje z twórczością mistrza krótkiej prozy Roberta Walsera. W tym przypadku elementem spajającym okazuje się fragment sceny z Korowodu, w której ojciec pomaga wrócić dziecku do bawiącego się kręgu od którego się odłączyło. Gra toczy się „na zielonym boisku życia” i przypomina grę najważniejszą, jaką jest miłość. W tym samym roku, 2011, redagowała powieść Malina, a także współredagowała tom Konstelacje Ingeborg Bachmann (z Łukaszem Musiałem). Ukończyła również opracowania książek: Poznański przewodnik literacki z Pawłem Cieliczką, Notatki o filologu – Viktorze Klempererze ''z Katarzyną Kuczyńską-Koschany, ''Powinowacta Pessoi ''z Arkadiuszem Żychlińskim oraz ''Cały pokój obwieszczony Marcinami poświęcony Świetlickiemu, który przygotowała wspólnie z Emilią Kledzik. Terapeutyczną książkę o mrówkojadach-bliźniakach'' Kieszonkowy niezbędnik hodowcy mrówkojada to spotkanie prozatorskie, które dedykuje najmłodszym. Do dziecięcego „ty” autorka zwróciła się także, wcielając w rolę współczesnej wróżki słowa podczas projektu ''O czym szumią wiedźmy w ramach Nowych Sytuacji Malta Poznań Festival (1 czerwca 2011). Podczas tego spotkania opowiedziała dzieciom swoją historię o przyjaźni i niebezpieczeństwie papugowania: Jak Kea znalazła coś naprawdę kolorowego. ''Spotkania z Karpowiczem W cztery strony naraz. Portrety Tymoteusza Karpowicza ''(2010) zbierają 30 wywiadów z osobami bliskimi poecie, a także krytyków i literaturoznawców, którzy związali się z jego twórczością, m.in. Bogusławy Latawiec i Edwarda Balcerzana, Kazimierza Brauna, Bogusława Kierca, Krystyny Miłobędzkiej. Zapis tych spotkań, często wyjątkowych, wyrosłych z postawy „uważnej słuchaczki”, mogą docenić oddani czytelnicy Karpowicza. To słowa, które należało wydobyć – wspomina autorka. Wydanie tego zbioru upamiętniło piątą rocznicę śmierci autora ''Odwróconego światła. Dzięki tej publikacji „Karpowicz ma szansę powrócić w pełni” (J. Sobolewska, Jednoręki ogrodnik, „Polityka” 2010, nr 33). Obok Portretów ''w 2011 roku ukazała się drukiem jej praca doktorska, ''Synteza mowy Tymoteusza Karpowicza, która analizuje życie i twórczość „poety niedocenionego”. To monografią zakrojona na szeroką skalę. Z założenia jest interpretacyjnym wielogłosem w którym objawia się także polifoniczność karpowiczowskiego „ja”. Ten „najbardziej celanopodobny polski poeta” – jak stwierdził o nim Andrzej Grabowski2 - ujął autorkę swoim losem. Lele –„mądrzejsza ode mnie” Rok 2009 jest ważny w jej pracy naukowej, bo kończy spotkanie z Uniwersytetem, broni pracy doktorskiej'' i rozpoczyna pracę jako adiunkt w Instytucie Slawistyki Polskiej Akademii Nauk w Warszawie. W tym samym roku ukazuje się tomik poezji ''Lele. ''Tytułowe słowo swą niezależnością przerosło oczekiwania autorki. Głoski te, wybrzmiewające ze świata dziecięcych potrzeb, popchnięte pośrednio przez kontekst biograficzny Mirona Białoszewskiego (– Pisz wiersze – wołał Le''), uniesione przez wiernego nocnego ptaka lelka, broniły się same, przedznaczeniowo. „Ja” liryczne w tych wierszach zaczyna mówić własnym językiem – lele. Język lele, podobnie jak leksem Wewe, należy do tej samej rodziny językowej bantu, do tego oba tytuły rymują się asonansowo. Zbiór otwiera nieskończone możliwości zastosowań „le” w użyciu własnego języka miłości. Sylabiczny konstrukt wybija wyraźny rytm wewnętrznego głosu, obejmuje władzę autokratyczną nad światem „ja”, który ustanawia relację z „ty”. Lele ''jest lekarstwem. Wywołuje „ty”, które, choć wątpliwe, istnieje gdzieś obok i utwierdza się w ''Wewe. Jej dorobek w tym czasie wzbogaca się również o książkę Południk spotkania. Paul Celan w polskie poezji powojennej, w której poszukuje śladów, jakie pozostawił Celan w twórczości polskich poetów. Rozmowę z nim podjęli m.in. Ryszard Krynicki, Stanisław Grochowiak, Julian Kornhauser, Tadeusz Różewicz, Ewa Sonnenberg czy Anna Piwkowska. Biografia Antschela – to prawdziwe nazwisko Celana – odznacza się w czytaniu i pisaniu jako perspektywie interpretacyjnej jego osoby i innych twórców. Autor mowy Meridian mówił o swoich wierszach, że „nie są ani hermetyczne, ani geometryczne. Nie są szyfrem, są językiem”3. Współredagowała Incanto. Upominki dla Inki – książkę pamiątkową ofiarowaną prof. Alinie Brodzkiej-Wald. Artykuł umieszczony w tej kolekcji tekstów jest zarówno śladem, jak i owocem symbolonu – przedmiotu, dzięki któremu można odnaleźć przyjaciela. To był dobry czas, aby zacząć pisać także internetowego bloga, który zdradza osobliwe kulturalno-literackie podboje. Zakładając go, przebywała w Stanach Zjednoczonych, daleko od rodziny i znajomych. W ten sposób dzieliła się z nimi na bieżąco wrażeniami z pobytu w mieście nad miastami – Nowym Jorku. Tin Tintinnabuli (2006) to tomik, który autorka uważa za swój poetycki debiut. Jest on z perspektywy czasu zapowiedzią własnego brzmienia, własnego języka, eksperymentów formalnych. Jej wiersze są pamięcią różnych przeżyć lekturowych. Nie zatraca się jednakże w ich wspomnieniu. Tintinnabuli ''przemyca pastelowe dźwięki inspirowane stylem estońskiego kompozytora, Arvo Pärta. Dźwięki muzyki dobiera się starannie, jak słowa, które przypominają melodię dzwoneczków (łac. tintinnabulu to dzwoneczki). ''Tintinnabuli zakłada dwugłos: tego, co jednostkowe i charakterystyczne, i tego, co się zmienia w ruchu. Pierwsza poetycka odsłona mówi o samotności niewyraźnego „ty”, które istnieje w nieobecności: (Sam na sam) minus (sam) równa się (sam) … Można było wybrać co innego. Kogo. Kongo. (Kongo). „Ty” bliskie „ja” wydaje się sobie zaprzeczać, rozmywa ślad i próbuje zgubić się w formie: Pływamy w tym tak zwanym. Ale ja pana nigdy wcześniej nie widziałam. (Nessie). Ten zbiór jest zapowiedzią ambitnej pracy nad samą sobą. Rozpisanie czasu potwierdza się w mijaniu bohaterów wierszy: Ona się cofa w spadaniu. Jeden dzień, drugi, pianie koguta, czuwanie nad ranem. Obchodzenie domu dookoła ała. ''(''Drugi Adar) Dwa lata po ukazaniu się pierwszej ważnej próby poetyckiej autorki w poznańskiej galerii ON pokazany został projekt Którędy do morza? ''autorstwa Małgorzaty Jabłońskiej i Piotra Szewczyka. Artyści zilustrowali teksty Roszak morską instalacją, przekładając je na język typografii, multimediów i obiektów przestrzennych. W ten sposób zaakcentowali trop morski, czy szerzej: akwatyczny. Obecność tej symboliki zapisana jest w odmierzającym czasie i gwiazdach. ''Wewe, Lele i Tintinnabuli z perspektywy czasu wybrzmiewają jednym głosem o tym samym, innym i zupełnie innym ''i choć „ja” czuje się samotne we własnym języku, to w nim błądzi kontrolowane i nie potrafi odnaleźć własnego kształtu, będąc ciągle w drodze rozgałęzia się, jak: ''bermudzki kwadrat koło wpisane w kwadrat, na cztery strony. W na cztery strony. ''(''Siódmy ciepły kraj). ''Varia '' Zajmuje się głównie polską i niemieckojęzyczną poezją XX i XXI wieku, komparatystyką i geografią literacką (geopoetyką). Interesuje ją również recepcja poezji niemieckojęzycznej w Polsce. Przez semestr prowadziła zajęcia na Humbold Universität zu Berlin; jest instruktorką akademicką na Uniwersytecie im. Adama Mickiewicza (muzykologia). Członkini Fundacji Slawistycznej, współpracowniczka „Stron” i „Czasu Kultury”. Brała udział w wielu znanych festiwalach w kraju i za granicą m.in. w Festival kratke: Kikinda Short w 2008 roku w Belgradzie, Fantomy (2005) w Warszawie czy Kombinat art w Poznaniu. Organizatorka i uczestniczka wielu konferencji, seminariów międzynarodowych i ogólnopolskich (np. Space and memory. Warsaw – Berlin – Tel Aviv, 2011). Była jurorką wielu konkursów poetyckich, prowadziła audycje kulturalne w poznańskich rozgłośniach (przez półtora roku w Radio Plus). Zdobywczyni wielu nagród: I Nagrody im. Jana Józefa Lipskiego (2006) za prace magisterską „Wszystko to mniej, wszystko to więcej”. Polska recepcja poezji Paula Celana; stypendystka tygodnika „Polityka” (2004). Publikowała w takich czasopismach jak „Lipar” (Serbia), gdzie pisała o fotografii Roberta Duana; rozmowy z Kazimierzem Braunem, Zbigniewem Zapasiewiczem publikowała w „Nowym Dzienniku. Swoje wczesne próby dziennikarskie podjęła tworząc magazyn młodzieżowy „Przeciąg”. Napisała libretto do baletu Szymona Brzóski Pałac lodowy. Znawczyni poezji Celana i Karpowicza wychowała się i nadal mieszka na poznańskim Piątkowie. Poznań pozostanie dla niej „pajęczyną wspomnień”, miejscem i bliskim, i tranzytowym. Miejsca, które lubi odwiedzać, są mieszkaniami jej znajomych. Pracuje w budynku szkoły, do której sama uczęszczała – nieistniejącego Liceum nr XIII im. C. Ratajskiego, w którym dziś szkołę prowadzą pijarzy. Dzielnica, która zapętlała się dawniej sadem jabłoni (rósł w czasie dzieciństwa autorki tam, gdzie dziś biegnie szybki tramwaj), to punkt, w którego stronę się skłania, i z którego nie odchodzi. To kobieta wielu profesji: literaturoznawczyni, nauczycielka, pisarka, przede wszystkim poetka. Zbiegiem okoliczności dzieli kartę kalendarza z Milanem Kunderą, którego Nieznośną lekkość bytu ''wysoko ceni. Zegar zatrzymuje się na dacie 1 kwietnia 1981 roku, kiedy to właśnie urodziła się '''Joanna Maria Roszak'. Opracowała: Katarzyna Frąszczak ---- 1 J. Roszak, szalenie (fragment), w tejże: Lele, WBPiCAK, Poznań 2006, s. 7. 2 J. Roszak, Cali z oka – Paul Celan, Tymoteusz Karpowicz, w tejże: Południk spotkania Paul Celan w polskiej poezji powojennej, Wydawnictwo Poznańskie, Poznań 2009, s. 96. 3 Cytat za: J. Roszak, Południk spotkania. Paul Celan w polskiej poezji powojennej, Wydawnictwo Poznańskie, Poznań 2009, s. 16. Bibliografia Poezja 1. J. Roszak, Wewe, Poznań 2011. 3. J. Roszak, Lele, Poznań 2009. 4. J. Roszak, Którędy do morza? arkusz, Poznań 2008. 5. J. Roszak, Tintinabuli, Poznań 2006. Publikacje książkowe: 1. J. Roszak, W cztery strony naraz. Portrety Tymoteusza Karpowicza, Biuro Literackie, Wrocław 2010. 2. J. Roszak, Synteza mowy Tymoteusza Karpowicza, Wydawnictwo Poznańskie, Poznań 2010. 3. J. Roszak, Południk spotkania Paul Celan w polskiej poezji powojennej, Wydawnictwo Poznańskie, Poznań 2009. 4. J. Roszak, Kieszonkowy niezbędnik hodowcy mrówkojada, druk 2012 Prace redagowane: 1. Incanto. Upominki dla Inki.'' (Księga pamiątkowa dla prof. Aliny Brodzkiej), pod red. J. Roszak i P. Cieliczki, Wydawnictwo IBL, Warszawa 2009. 2. ''Konstelacje Ingeborg Bachmann, pod red. J. Roszak i Ł. Musiała, Wydawnictwo Poznańskiego Towarzystwa Przyjaciół Nauk, Poznań 2010. Recenzje tomów Joanny Roszak {C}Recenzja Marcina Sendeckiego: http://www.przekroj.pl/kultura_ksiazki_artykul,6314.html {C}Recenzja Pauliny Pawliczak: http://www.proarte.net.pl/?action=dynamic&dzial=43&id=2970 {C}Dorota Sikora, Bloody Sunday. Kilka słów o Rh+ Joanny Roszak, „Ha!art” nr 20, s. 55. {C}Piotr Śliwiński, „Odra” 2004, nr 11, s. 134. Justyna Gola, Tin, tin, tin, “Portret” 2007, nr 1, s. 42-43. {C}Tekstylia bis. Słownik młodej polskiej kultury, pod red. P. Mareckiego, Kraków 2006, s. 254-255. Anita Jarzyna, „Tin tin tin”. Joanny Roszak nuta na dzwony, „Topos” 2007, nr 3, s. 121-124. Roszak Joanna